The Tangled Web We Weave
by Nykil
Summary: AU At birth, Harry Potter is unwanted, a freak, and is thrown away, as his twin brother is much stronger. He is however found and raised elsewhere and years later, Allen Walker comes to Hogwarts... HPxDGM crossover
1. Prologue part 1

The Tangled Web We Weave-

EDIT 1 COMPLETE

**Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray Man nor Harry Potter in any way, shape of form.**

The Tangled Web We Weave-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Prologue-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Dumbledore could tell that the baby was going to come, the one who would be able to save them all from the Dark Lord Voldemort. However, as both the Longbottoms and the Potters were expecting, and could give birth any time now, he was unsure of which child this savior could be.

He would have to have control over the child and through him/her, the entire wizarding world.

It was only his right, after all.

. July 31, 1980, 11.48 PM – St. Mungo's Hospital, London, England .

Lily Potter was finally in labor. The night before, Alice Longbottom had borne a son who had been named Neville. Albus could tell that he was not the one, because when he was born the burst of magical energy that had shown his potential was not great enough to be that of someone destined to save the wizarding world. It was the average amount of energy during magical births and while he could become more powerful with the proper training, it was nothing special.

That meant only the Potter baby could possibly be the expected savior.

Albus hurried to the room where the birth was taking place. While he wasn't family to the Potters, he was still Albus Dumbledore, and that was enough to get him in almost anywhere.

It was happening now; the baby was coming right now, as the seventh month died, with only minutes to spare. He could feel a great magical power charging the air of the hospital room, proving his theories of this child being the savior correct.

The healer handed the small boy to James and Albus went to look at him. He was ugly, as all babies are, but was a good size and very strong. It pleased Headmaster to see that, as these traits ensured the child's continued existence and spoke well of his chances against Voldemort.

Suddenly Lily gasped from the hospital bed, "There's something else that's coming out!"

The Healer ran over to her and tried to reassure her. "It just the after birth, that's all, nothing to worry about, it's completely natural."

"This doesn't feel like that, it feels like another baby is coming out!"

The Healer kneeled down and looked in between her legs and cried out, "My god, it is another baby, okay, we can get through this, and the head is coming through now…"

As the birth commenced the men stood to the side holding the first baby. Much to Albus's displeasure, the strong magical energy hadn't dissipated at all, meaning the twins were connected magically somehow.  
'It is impossible to tell which baby is the chosen one now, as it could be either. I will have to see what the baby looks like, make sure that it is not going to be a stronger person.'

The second baby was much smaller than his brother, with different colored eyes: green instead of the hazel of his brother's. The oddest thing about the baby though was his right arm, which was blood red and looked almost cursed. The fingernails on it were black and on the back of the hand one could see what looked like a cross engraved. A Christian symbol in the magical world could only bode ill for them.

Albus scanned over the arm with his wand, trying to determine if the arm was special in any way. But the results showed it was just a normal arm, even though it looked incredibly abnormal. This was further evidence against the second child being the chosen one, as there was not even a chance this was the power the Dark Lord knows not.

As soon as Lily took in the features of her second son, she immediately became distressed. There was no way this was her child, no way at all. She wasn't even supposed to have twins, just one little boy. This weird, _cursed_ baby could in no way have come from her. Distressed, she tried to stop the Healer from handing her the child.

"Get rid of it; it's a monster," she rather pitifully cried out, "I don't want it!"

Albus seized the opportunity, as there was no way that this disfigured little child could be the chosen one, and would more than likely inhibit the progress of the true chosen one, stop him from being the best he could be. He turned to Lily, putting a kind, grandfatherly face on. "Are you sure, it is after all your son."  
"No, this freak could never be my son, ever." The mother vehemently denied, an oddly blank look on her face.

Albus looked seriously at the two parents. "Then let us get rid of it secretly, we will tell everyone that you had twins, but unfortunately the second one was a stillborn. That was there are no suspicions as to the circumstances of the boy's birth, just in case anyone wonders why there are two names on the magical birth records but only one child."  
He turned to the Healer, who had been in shock the entire time. "_Obliviate._"

"Well then, give it to me now; I'll put in it the streets on the way out. What are you planning on naming the children, as even this one needs a name, though it is _dead. _The register documents all births, even ones who have supposedly died."

Lily looked at him with a strangely calm look on her face, so emotionless it could be called calculating. "We were planning on calling our son Steve Marcus, so that is what we will call our first born. The second can be Harry, and perhaps James, so that he will be better thought of among our friends and give him connection to the family."

Albus looked over at them and smiled, pleased with the way this night had turned out, taking young Harry with him, and hiding him under his cloak as he walked out the door.

Unbeknownst to the Potters and Dumbledore, someone had been watching them the entire time. Sirius Black looked in disgust at his best friend and former headmaster. 'How could they do something so awful? Why would James just stand there and let this happen? The poor boy is just a baby and nothing more. He's your son Prongs, so why are you leaving him to die?'

As Albus walked out with Harry he quickly followed, taking care not to be seen. As soon as Dumbledore was gone he went to the dumpster where the baby had been placed, taking care not to injure the still silent child. It would not be good to hurt the poor child, especially with all it had unknowingly gone though.

"Don't worry little one, I'm going to take care of you and be your family; if they don't want you, then I do. We will have to hide or run away though. We will go all across Europe, always traveling so that they won't find us. You are my son from now on."

He looked down at Harry once again, before frowning, "We need a new name then. When I was little I used to think of names that I could use as aliases. Unfortunately, I usually would tell them to my best friends, and no one can hear the name and think it would be me. One of my favorites was Mana Walker, and since James never knew of that one, we will use it. It is common enough of a last name to not attract attention from any other Walkers out there, but Mana is an uncommon enough first name that we won't be mistaken for anyone else. That fits our purposes perfectly. You could be my son, Allen then. I used to use it in another alias, one that James really liked. Yes, I think Allen Walker will be a good name."  
And Sirius Black and a little Harry Potter left London with a crack, never looking back. 


	2. Prologue part 2

- The Tangled Web We Weave-

EDIT ONE COMPLETE

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to their respective creators**

- The Tangled Web We Weave-

-.- August 1, 1980 12.42 AM,- St. Mungo's Hospital, London, England-.-

James stood silently in shock outside the room where his wife had just given birth in. What had just happened? It had been going on all too quick for him. The unexpected second birth, then the almost immediate throwing away of said child… what had possessed his wife to do something so awful?

She had seemed different; the Lily he knew and loved would have never thrown away a child even if it was disfigured. What could have caused her to change so drastically?

It didn't matter right now though; all that mattered was getting his son back, and being able to raise him, no matter the consequences.

He rushed out of the hospital as quickly as he could without raising the suspicions of anyone that saw him. James made his way to the back, where the dumpsters were, almost positive that this was where his child would have been left by Dumbledore.

There was nothing there, no sign of a child being there except the certainty in his heart that his son had been there. The only answer to that was that he must have been found by someone else.

This caused him both relief and heartache, as while he wouldn't die without getting to live, he was being raised by some other person, and he had no idea how his life would turn out.

"Harry, my son, someday I will find you, and I'll make sure you have the happiest life that I can give you."

-.- November 8, 1980 1.40 AM,-Somewhere in Germany -.-

Sirius Black gently bounced little Harry in his arms, taking special care not to drop him. It had been a hard 3 months for him, from learning how to change a diaper and when to feed him, to finding a place to stay, to learning how to make money.

It seemed that they had finally lucked out though. A couple of days ago he had found a traveling circus, and in his desperation, begged them to let him stay and work with them until they agreed, his only saving grave that he got along well with animals. He agreed that he would watch and care for the animals in return for a place to stay and a small salary.

He slowly looked around his small little cabin, and decided it wasn't necessarily comfortable, but it was the best he could do, especially now that he had to take care of his new son.

He was a rather odd son as well. 'Allen' never cried, and never got upset with anything. Sirius was quite sure that this was not normal baby behavior, so at first was worried about what this could mean. In the end, he realized that as odd as it was, it was probably a blessing in disguise, as it made them less likely to get found, or easier to get a job.

Looking at the clock, Sirius realized how late it had gotten, and started to climb into bed, Harry in tow. Tomorrow was their first day of work, and it seemed like it was going to be a busy one.

As he drifted off to sleep, one last thought passed through his mind.

'I may have been gone from the muggle world a long time, but I didn't realize oddly those German blokes dressed…'

-.- November 24, 1980 2.30 PM,-Somewhere in Germany -.-

Not long after the 'death' of Harry, James found out that Sirius was gone. No one had seen him for a while now, and it had been nearly 4 months since he had seen any of his friends. This disappearance happened too soon to the 'Harry tragedy' and nearly broke his heart. He was now without both son and best friend and with Lily still acting slightly odd, he had very few supports left in his life. His only comfort was Steve, but his mother monopolized him, and so James was never able to take care of him. As a last resort he had gone to the ministry to try and track Sirius down. And this is where that search had led him.

An open field in Germany.

Said field was quite literally in the middle of nowhere, and the nearest people in sight were in a village nearly a day away. As he looked out into the emptiness around him, he saw absolutely no signs of inhabitance, which was rather confusing. If Sirius had really been here, there should have been something around to confirm it. It was a rather depressing sight in the end.

With nothing more to do, James apparated back home, and tried to figure something out. What more could he do? He had only one friend still around, but he was in a werewolf colony at the moment. Peter had gone missing as well in order to hide, and with Voldemort still causing chaos everywhere, it was quite probable both Harry and Sirius were in reality dead. As depressing of a thought it was, in some ways James wished he was dead as well.

"James, is that you?"

Turning around, he looked into the kitchen to see Lily holding Steve as she cooked.

"Where have you been for the last couple of hours? Steve was crying for you."

James immediately felt guilty. Here he was looking for what was basically a dream, while he neglected the son right in front of him. It was time to stop searching now, to give up hope. Harry was gone, and James knew he had to deal with it.

"I was nowhere Lily, just had to go to the ministry to check up on some things. It won't happen again."

With a grin, James looked at his wife and sat down.

"And how was your day?"

-.- December 17, 188711.20 AM,-Somewhere in England -.-

Little Allen sat crying at his father's bedside. "Mana, don't leave me, please don't. No one else will be able to take care of me besides you."

With a small smile, Mana lifted his head from the pillow and took his son's hand.

"I don't want to leave, little one, but I have no choice. Remember all I've taught you, and that I love you, even though you are not truly mine."

Still holding his hand, Mana Walker leant back down into the bed and closed his eyes.

And thus came about the passing of Mana Walker. His tale though, was not at an end, and Allen's was only just beginning. We know of how Allen, in his desperate love for his father made him into one of the Earl's akuma, and destroyed it unwillingly because of his innocence, but not before his father cursed him, changing his eye, and bleaching out all his color. His formerly green eyes became the palest blue, and his black hair turned to white. Soon after he was found by General Marian Cross of the Black Order, who soon realized that there was something different about his new pupil, but ignored it. And it wasn't until after he was an exorcist himself that they realized why.


	3. Nine Years Later

IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place after the Noah's ark arc (that sounds really awkward…) but before the current arc

A/N Takes place in current Japanese arc, but things may change as the plot continues. So yes, that means SPOILERS. And if you haven't been able to tell by now, the dates for the DGM universe are pretty much pulled out of thin air.

Otherwise, enjoy. EDIT 1 COMPLETE

**Disclaimer: I do not claim**

- The Tangled Web We Weave-

-.- July 23, 1896 12.30 PM,-Black Order Headquarters -.-

**Aprox. 9 years later**

Allen Walker found himself increasingly busy while the Black Order was moving headquarters. It seemed like all that could go wrong, did; partially due to Komui's potions being found and accidentally used constantly.

At first it was mostly innocent, and surprisingly hilarious. Allen had to admit having hair nearly as long as Kanda's wasn't that bad, as Bookman had had his hair turned into bunny-ears, and both Lavi and Kanda's bodies had reverted to children's(Though Allen had to admit they looked adorable, especially in Bookman's clothes). But soon even the potions took a bad turn, first turning Linali into a cat, (at least mentally), then the potion that turned everyone into workaholic zombies/vampires. Even though almost everyone ended up being infected, because the infected people kept biting everyone else, it was eventually cured. So was almost everything else as well; Bookman getting back what little hair he had in the first place, Linali becoming sane, as well as human, once more, and even Allen's hair shortened significantly, though was a bit longer than it had been before the incident. For some strange reason though, Lavi and Kanda stayed children and they were understandably furious with Komui over it. All this though, was the least of Allen's problems.

During the craziness of the potions incident, it appeared as though Krory had woken, alone and still chained to the bed. Though this would be glad news normally, it appeared as if someone had poisoned him, a tax on his already worn out body. When Allen found him while he was dodging the zombie-vampires, he was annoyed to see that Krory was the cause of it. This led to his being infected after his second bite, and after a short period of madness, Komui was able to fix this rather strange problem. They then were able to remove the toxins and other strange chemicals in Krory's blood, and he finally started to make a major recovery.

The major problem Allen had was one not easily solved. It involved his past, and it confused him and hindered him constantly. After managing to pilot the arc using 'The Power of the Musician', he had had been suspected, forcibly separated from General Cross, (which he would be grateful of, if the insufferable man didn't have the answers to his questions), and had to seriously investigate the mysteries of his past. It felt wrong, having this power inside him, which he couldn't understand. The song the he didn't have any memory of, written in the code he and Mana had made up, was changing his life, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. How did Mana know about this language, and why had he taught Allen it? Why was it in the arc, and how did he know exactly what to do with it? Why did his master know about his connection to the musician, when he himself didn't? Poor Allen had no idea who he was anymore, and it hurt to realize that.

It didn't exactly help that Link was constantly following him around either. Link was good enough guy, if slightly suspicious and perpetually a wet blanket. Link stopped him from finding out the answers to his questions, and was the evidence the Black Order did not trust him very much at all. It was a blow to the chest that the people he worked for and lived with thought he could be a danger to him.

But Allen's first priority was still saving both people and Akuma, and he couldn't let anything get in the way of that, not even Mana. Lifting up a box, he glanced in a mirror, almost seeing the shadow of Mana's soul, and hearing his Akuma telling him he loved him. It would all be okay, he knew it, if master just told him that he could trust Mana still. That would be all he needed.

-.- July 31, 1996 6.45 PM,-Godric's Hollow -.-

Today was the birthday of Steve Potter, and many of his friends had come over to celebrate it with him, and so James tried to stay out of the way of the partying witches and wizards that were taking up a large amount of space in the moderate sized house. Many times he had considered getting a new one, but he just couldn't make himself do it, he couldn't leave the house that he and Lily had began their life together in. He missed her everyday, and it was hard to go and visit her in the hospital, seeing her confused and just a shadow of the woman she used to be.

Just as they had suspected and dreaded, Voldemort had come to them, seeking to kill Steve so the prophecy could not come to pass, and by doing so had only ensured that it would. James wasn't home that night, working late even though it was Halloween. Lily was home alone, taking care of Steve by herself when Voldemort broke through the wards, Pettigrew betraying them for his new master. Poor Lily begged and pleaded for Voldemort to kill her instead of little Steve, but he ignored her, Crucio-ing her until she collapsed on the floor, and turning his wand on the baby in the crib. He sent the unstoppable Avada Kedavra at him, but for some reason the baby managed to live, and Voldemort disappeared.

When James came home, after hearing the alarms on the wards go off, he saw his world in pieces at his feet. He rushed in, glad to see that both members of his family were alive, but when he later found out that his wife was practically gone, his hope plummeted. He devoted his time to his son, raising him to be strong yet kind, and to never underestimate anybody.

Steve was, after all, all he had left. First little Harry was taken from him due to some strange insanity of Lily's, then Sirius soon after. Then, a year and a half later, Lily was insane, Peter a traitor. Remus tried to help him out still, but it was hard for him too, as it wasn't like he had anyone left either. Yet he still managed to be a kind, caring uncle to Steve, something that probably helped the kid stay balanced.

Looking at him laughing and eating with his fellow Gryffindors, James felt like he had done a good job with him. He was a good kid with good friends, even through all the troubles he had faced at school and in life. Walking over to him, he gave him the cocky grin he was so famous for, one which had passed on to Steve.

"Happy 16th Birthday, kiddo." He said, ruffling his son's messy, red-brown hair.

Steve's friends began to snicker, which Steve noticed, and turned indignantly to his father.

"Cut it out dad! I'm not 11 anymore."

To laughs from the other teenagers and James, Steve's best friend Ron raised an eye brow at the nearly six foot teen. "I think everyone has noticed _that_, mate."

With one last chuckle, James turned back to his son before walking away.

"Since you _are_ 16 now, come have a small talk with me in about an hour. I promise I'll let you get back to you're friends later."

It was time to let Steve know everything James did.

**One hour later**

Steve looked around at his best friends in the world: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George, and Cedric. So what if half of them were Weasleys, they were the best friends he could ask for. They stuck with him through everything that had happened over the years. The Philosopher's Stone in first year had brought him, Ron, Hermione and Neville together. The Chamber of Secrets had brought Ginny and the twins into their group, what with them rescuing Ginny from the possessed diary at Christmas; before too much damage could be done. Because they were friends with Ginny in third year, they became acquainted with the rather strange Luna Lovegood, and with her they dealt with the escaped Peter Pettigrew and she helped Steve understand that he couldn't take revenge on the rat, even though he had ruined his mother's life. She had lost her mother at a young age as well, and it helped him come to terms with his mother's condition. He found out that Neville's parents were the same way, tightening the bond between the friends. And when he had been forced into the Triwizard's Tournament with Cedric, they had grown close, and begun to hang out with each other.

Last year had been relatively normal, outside of the typical insanity of Hogwarts, what with tensed relationships between Cedric and his girlfriend Cho, Ron and Hermione beginning to notice each other finally, and Neville and Ginny realizing how much they had in common. Steve had, thankfully, been able to keep free of such entanglements, though it was tough with all the girls that had suddenly began following him around school. It was also the twins and Cedric's last year of school, something that made this party really important for the group of friends. No more could they all hang out at Hogwarts and be relatively safe. Instead, they were out in the world, one where people had begun to whisper of Voldemort regaining power.

Steve was nudged out of his thoughts by Ginny, who was looking at him concerned. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at her, and then looked down at his wrist where the quidditch watch his father gave him last year was laying on his wrist.

"Ah, it's almost eight. I should probably go talk to my dad." He stood up, stretched his arms, and started moving, before stopping and smiling at his worried friends. "Don't worry guys, it's probably nothing. See you in a bit; don't stop having fun on my behalf."

He walked out of the living room and into his father's study, where James was waiting for him. Closing the door, he looked expectantly at his dad. "Alright, I'm here. What's this all about?" When his father didn't answer, he sat down and looked seriously at him. "Dad? What is it?"

With a sigh his father looked up at him tiredly. "Well, you're 16 now, and I think it's time I told you everything."

Steve looked at him startled. "What do you mean everything? I already know about Peter betraying us, and mom's sacrifice, and Uncle Remus being a werewolf. Professor Dumbledore even told me about the prophecy at the end of last year. What else is left?"

"I only have one story left, and I'm afraid that you won't believe it, no one does. It shows a different side to your mum and Dumbledore; one that I haven't wanted you to believe existed up until now. But times are changing, and so you need to know everything. Are you ready to hear this?"

Steve looked nervously into his father's eyes. "I think so. I mean, I'm not sure if I want to know bad things about Mum and Professor Dumbledore, but if you say its important, than I guess I'm ready to hear it."

James smiled sadly. "I'm glad to hear that, kid. I suppose I should start at the beginning. You know you were born a twin, right?"

Steve nodded affirmatively, and tested his knowledge. "Wasn't his name Harry? I remember the Professor telling me that he was born after me, and that it was unexpected. He was really small and sickly, and that he died not long after he was born. Dumbledore said that he died so I could live and be strong, and that because we were twins, we were connected. In a way, it was that sacrifice in addition to Mum's that helped save me that night."

"While that's a really pretty story that he told you, I'm afraid it isn't true at all."

Eyes wide with shock, Steve nearly got up out of his chair. "Then what _is_ the truth, Dad? Harry is real; I saw his birth and death certificates!"

Putting his hand on his son's shoulder, James began his story. "Harry is definitely real, no doubt about that. But the thing is, he never died. For some reason Lily rejected him, and Dumbledore wanted to get rid of him for some reason. So he took the baby outside to die in the alley. As soon as I found out I rushed there to rescue him, but he was already gone. My best friend, Sirius Black was discovered missing soon after. I looked for both of them for months and never found them. So somewhere, Harry is alive, and Sirius is with him."

At this point Steve felt his heart nearly stop, and managed to gasp out a disbelieving whisper.

"My twin is alive."

-.- August 13, 1896 9.20 PM,-Somewhere in Germany-.-

In the past, Komui had gotten strange readings from this area, and with the convenience of the ark, he had decided to make a group consisting of half the exorcists and all the scientists stop here for research purposes. As he went back and forth over the ground with various strange pieces of equipment, he had ordered everyone else to set up camp, which they were doing with various degrees of success.

Allen would have been able to be more successful, had Lavi not jumped on his back as soon as Komui issued his demands. The child version of his red-headed friend was driving him crazier than usual, due to Lavi's insistence on acting like he looked. Kanda followed the two of them at a close distance, making comments on their collective stupidity and on the idiocy of the head of the science department. It was incredibly comical for everyone to see the little Kanda make such sarcastic remarks in his high voice, and helped cheer everyone up after a hard day of travel. It had made no sense to them when Komui told everyone to get off their train, or why he had decided to take a train in the first place instead of the ark as they had planned.

For Allen though, it was somewhat of a relief. He didn't want to think about the Musician anymore than he had to, and taking the arc would have been incredibly stressful. It helped that child-Lavi and child-Kanda were with him as well. The two of them managed to bring a smile to the face of the now tallest of the three boys a lot of the time. They were just so adorable now, and it made their formerly 'serious arguments' become petty, like children squabbling over candy. Of course he could never tell this to their faces; they were still weapon wielding exorcists, ones that could mange to hurt him despite the difference in sizes.

Allen felt himself brought back to reality by pressure of Lavi bouncing on his back as he argued with Kanda about sleeping arrangements.

"I'm going to sleep with Allen in the tent, so you can go sleep outside Yuu-chan." Lavi stuck his tongue out at the other child then jumped off of his mule's back into the recently set up tent. With a growl, Kanda stormed in after him, anger charged in his words.

"Like hell I am, you stupid bunny!"

Allen shook his head, then climbed into the practically full tent and gave a smile to the two glowering boys.

"How about we just go to bed now, okay?" He opened his arms in surrender, then laid down on the ground right in between them. Lavi quickly settled down on one side of him, while Kanda continued to glower at the both of them, until doing the same.

**Later that night**

The three boys woke up to the sound of rushed packing and general mayhem outside the tent. As the current biggest, Allen immediately put the still sleepy Lavi on his shoulders, and grabbed the surprisingly awake Kanda by the hand, dragging the both of them out of the tent, making sure to take their small bags with them. As Johnny rushed by in a hurry, Kanda grabbed his leg, forcing the scientist to stop.

"What the hell is going on?"

Johnny looked at the three of them, and started sweating nervously.

"Th-the thing is, s-so-something appeared in the middle of the camp about a half hour ago, a-and everyone is just tr-trying to get away from it."

Narrowing his eyes at the stuttering man in front of him, Allen made his way to the middle of the camp grounds along with Lavi and Kanda. Those same eyes widened when he saw the mess of strange runes in a circle taking up a large portion of the open ground. The symbols were the same as the ones in his and Mana's code and entranced, continued to move forward. Trying to stop their friend, Kanda and Lavi began to pull on his legs, but only succeeded in getting dragged along behind him. When he finally came to a stop in the middle of the circle, he began to sing a strange song. In shock, the exorcists turned children noticed light begin to surround the three of them, and their world began to disappear behind them. They looked at each other and at Allen, who continued to sing, wondering what happening to them.

A/N Please review with any comments or questions on the chapter or the story in general. Thanks for reading!


	4. Waking Up

-The Tangled Web We Weave-

**A/N:All the other chapters are now edited and are posted. I'm sorry about the delay in this chapter, but things happen. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and liking my story so much even though my updates are super slow. As you can see a year has already passed since I first posted this story, and my writing has much improved. When I went back and read the previous chapters I pretty much died on the inside. I hope that they're better now. I also changed the story from Angst to Drama if you didn't notice. Either way, if you read all this, you must be devoted. Please review, cause who knows, I may write another chapter tomorrow. Maybe. Its about 2 AM where I am, and school starts Monday. Love you all. **

-The Tangled Web We Weave-

In many ways, Kanda Yuu liked to think of himself as an exemplary exorcist, but recent events had managed to confuse even him. Along with the stupid bunny and the bean sprout, he had been pulled to this weird place, and he had no idea what to do.

The other two were currently comatose, and as he was stuck in the body of a child, he had no options other than to sit and wait for them to come to. It was a perfect opportunity to ponder his situation, and the circumstances that had led them here.

As he recalled, before coming here they were in the camp, when suddenly the white-haired brat had started singing and walking further into the mysterious circle of light. He did not stop despite his and Lavi's best efforts to pull him back, and had ended up dragging him with him.

After that, things became rather hazy, and he recalled a pulling sensation that had similarities to traveling by the ark. The main difference was in the intensity of the feeling. In the ark, it was barely noticeable, but with this method it was almost painful. The only way it wouldn't be was if it were occurring at the same time as something else equally as painful, or if he were used to that sort of sensation.

As it was, he would have to question the brat about it when he woke up, and figure out how he knew that song.

For the mean time though, there was nothing to do but wait, something that he normally would consider to be a waste of valuable time. But in these extenuating circumstances, it was the best thing to do. It could be bad to have everyone wandering around sleepy as well as confused, so letting his two comrades sleep was all for the best.

The area they were in was incredibly filthy, littered with refuse and smelling as if the spot had been used as dumping ground by the locals for years. It was not, however, the worst thing Kanda had ever smelled. For some odd reason, innocence seemed to like hiding in places that only the insane would be willing to risk their noses (and indeed, their lives) to reach.

In a way, being in such a filthy and secluded place was a benefit for them. No one was very likely to see them here, and even if they did, it would be fine. Most people would automatically assume the worst about them, seeing as they were lying comatose in an alley dumpster.

For the next hour, Kanda sat meditating with a blank glare on his face as he sat watching over his comrades.

Almost two hours had passed by the time Lavi woke up to Kanda's seemingly angry face. Jumping out of the way in case of attack, he maneuvered his body so that he faced his friend in a martial arts style pose.

Kanda just stared at him and raised a twitching eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing, idiotic rabbit?"

Lavi just smiled bashfully and ruffled the back of his hair with his hands. "Sorry about that, Yuu. You just startled me." He looked around the alley that they were apparently in, and noticed Allen lying on the ground seemingly comatose.

"Oh no, Allen!" He turned to Kanda furiously. "Is he alright? Have you tried waking him up at all?"

The child samurai just glared at him. "No. I figured it would be better if I let _both_ of you sleep."

Lavi thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I can see why, but we should try and wake him up now. If any of us were going to be injured because of what happened, it would be him."

After saying this he walked over to where Allen was lying, and shook his shoulder, yelling, "Wake up, Allen." It was to no avail. The albino exorcist didn't respond at all, though Lavi could tell he was breathing by the constant rising and falling of his chest.

He turned back to his friend, face incredibly serious. "We need to get help, Kanda. This could be really serious."

Kanda could only nod, and with this apparent permission, Lavi straightened. "I'll go try and find someone to help us here. I'm better with people and am more likely to know whatever language it is they speak here. You stay here and guard Allen."

A more familiar smirk passed over the samurai's face. "As if I needed you to tell me that, idiot bunny. Now get moving."

A big smile passed over said 'bunny's' face. "Haha, you got it!"

And so he left the alley, heading off into the main streets.

* * *

**August 20, 1996-outside St. Mungos **

Cedric had spent a while thinking about what had happened in the nearly three weeks since his friend Steve's birthday. After talking to his father, Steve had come out and talked to his friends with a very serious face.

_A nervous Steve Potter confronted his guests as he walked out of the lounge he was in with his father. "Hey, we're all mates, right?" he asked them looking down at the floor. Ron stepped forward and clapped his shoulder. "Of course we are. There's never been any doubt about it."_

_Steve seemed to be comforted by this, and gave a small smile before looking up at all the concerned people in front of him. "I just found out something, and I need your help, guys." _

_Hermione gave a smile before wrapping him in a hug. "No matter what it is, we'll help you."_

_The teenager grinned at this before facing everyone again. "The thing is, it turns out I was born with a twin brother. He disappeared the day we were born, and dad has no idea what happened to him. I know its probably futile, but will you help me find him? He's been away from his family for sixteen years, and I know that it'll be almost impossible to do, but I want him to come home."_

Everyone agreed to help of course. How could they not? If they were in the same position, Steve would help them out. And he deserved having family come back to him after all he had been through, and what was going to happen. If anyone needed happiness more right then_,_ Cedric didn't know them.

As both he and the twins were out of school, they were in the best position to help look for Harry Potter. The twins had their shop, and saw hundreds of people everyday. Cedric was currently rooming above their shop with them as he looked for a job. It got him out and about in every area of the wizarding world. If anyone was to find the poor kid, it would be Cedric.

But today he had come from the joke shop for a different reason. It turned out that his father, Amos had been injured while helping out Arthur Weasley in a raid. Nothing very serious, though he did have a finger bitten off by a biting teapot. He needed to go to St. Mungos to get it put back on.

Cedric was on his way to visit him now, and had walked all the way from Diagon Alley because he thought he could use a bit of air. As he walked up to the fake front window of Purge & Drowse, he felt something run hard into him and he stumbled back.

It was a little red-headed boy with some kind of strange headband, and strangely enough, an eye patch. The eye that was not covered was filled with tears, and Cedric immediately kneeled down to see the kid more clearly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need help with anything?" The boy looked up at him and nodded tearfully.

"I'm fine mister. But my friend won't wake up no matter how much I try. Please help me mister."

Cedric felt his heartstrings being pulled by the boys face and smiled at him. "I'll help you out, kid. Where's your friend at."

The little red-head grinned up at him as he stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, follow me."

The boy led him to the alley that ran alongside the hospital, and in it was another boy of obvious Asian descent with something long on his back. He was standing over a rather strange, albino teenager. The teenager was sleeping on the ground and the boy tugged Cedric over to him before kneeling on the ground.

"Allen, Allen, wake up. Wake up Allen!"

The boy turned to Cedric. "See? He won't wake up." Cedric himself knelt down by the boy and checked his pulse and breathing. He had a heartbeat and was breathing fine, if slowly. Cedric had no idea what was wrong with him, so there was only one place he could bring the three of them. His father was going to kill him.

* * *

Lavi was glad he was able to get help that quickly. He was also surprised that the people here spoke English, in the same accent that Allen did.

One of the main things he had noticed when leaving the alley was how surprisingly not gross the city was. He had traveled extensively, and cities always had that particular smell to them as well as refuse littering the street. This place was the well kept household to their pig-sty. To say it was nice was an understatement.

Another thing was the rather peculiar attire people seemed to be walking around in, the women especially, with their shocking short skirts and pants and revealing blouses. It was not exactly offending to Lavi, just shocking.

It made him realize that they may not be able to get back to the black order as quickly as he would have liked. History needed to be recorded and remembered, and in that way Bookman was right. He was getting a little too close to his friends.

As the young man Lavi had recruited went to pick up Allen he stopped before blushing and looking at Lavi. "I forgot to introduce myself," he said with an sheepish grin. "Cedric Diggory at your service, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lavi also gave a big smile before pointing to himself. "I'm Lavi." He announced proudly. "The broody boy over there is Kanda, and the guy you're about to pick up is Allen."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Now let's get Allen here to the hospital. You guys are really lucky. It's just around the corner, though I'm going to have to warn you that it's a little weird to get into."

He picked Allen up and headed out into the street, Lavi and Kanda right behind him. It seemed as soon as they were out he stopped, in front of a window where the manikins were displaying clothes even weirder than the ones people in the street were wearing.

Cedric stepped in front of them before announcing with a wink towards Lavi. "This is Cedric Diggory and some friends here to visit Amos Diggory."

Lavi had to suppress a gasp as the manikin nodded, and noticed Kanda doing the same. "Alright," Cedric said to them, "Let's go in then, shall we." He stepped _through_ the glass window and disappeared, the two children rushing in behind him. To their surprise they appeared in a well lit lobby, where men, women and children with strange deformities and behaviors were standing in line in front of a desk. Cedric got into line after all of them, still carrying the Allen in his arms bridal style.

After a few minutes of waiting in line as various seriously injured people were directed to different floors, it was their turn to talk to the lady at the desk. She looked at them confused for a minute, before finally just asking, "Yes?"

Cedric took this time to smile but still look concerned. "My friend here won't wake up for some reason, though I can tell there is nothing obviously wrong with him."

The girl only drawled already bored, "Cause of accident?" Cedric started to respond with an indecisive "errr…" until Lavi interjected. "Transportation accident, ma'am." He reported with a grin. The witch only looked at him. "What kind of transportation? Broomstick? Apparation? Port-" "Ah, teleportation of some kind."

She just looked at him before turning back to Cedric and droning, "Fourth floor." Cedric just smiled again and opened his mouth yet again. "Could you tell me where Amos Diggory is? I was told he was in here to get his finger reattached?" The secretart just ruffled through her papers before turning back to Cedric. "He's on the ground floor, first ward to your left. Agnus Pervical ward."

After saying thanks to her, he headed for the elevators as the children followed. Once there he turned to Lavi confused. "Teleportation accident? I didn't realize you guys were wizards." Lavi looked back, equally surprised. "Wizards? Isn't that a fairy tale or something?"

At that point the elevator dinged, and the group got off and headed to the reception area on this floor, incredibly baffled on all sides. Once there, a man in scientist or doctor like robes smiled at them and asked them to sit down. "What seems to be the matter here?" Cedric turned towards Lavi and gestured for him to speak.

"While we were out camping last night, a giant circle of light appeared in the center of camp. Allen here was nervous about what it could be and went to investigate, and the two of us came along. As soon as we were in the circle, he went into some kind of trance and these lights started spinning around us and we were knocked unconscious. The next thing I know we're in an alley and Allen won't wake up."

Here Kanda reluctantly picked up the story, speaking for the first time in Cedric's presence. "I woke up first and decided to let them sleep to recover their strength. Lavi not too long after and tried to wake Allen up, but it wouldn't work, so we went to get help."

In the story Lavi purposefully didn't include anything about the Black Order or Allen's singing. He didn't want them to know too much, and in their current diminutive states there was not much the two of them could do to protect themselves and Allen. He had to reveal more than he wanted to as it was, so that they could cure him. That was the most important thing, for the sooner he was well, the sooner they could get back home.

The healer looked at him with a raised eyebrow at his story, and the rather adorable Cedric had his grey eyes wide. "Is that all?"

Lavi nodded, and Kanda reluctantly did as well. "Yes, that's it. We have no idea why he won't wake up at all."

The man nodded pensively and started murmuring to himself as he waved a stick over Allen's body. "Hit his head? No, that can't be right…could it be as simple as magic depletion?" He nodded once more and turned to the three boys waiting nearby. "It seems he just exhausted his magic core transporting all three of you, and by the looks of it drained both of you as well. It could be that you were asleep in that alley longer than you realize recuperating. He just needs longer because he used more. To make sure, what day was it that you whisked away?"

Lavi and Kanda looked at each other before Lavi opened his mouth to answer. "It was early in the morning of August 14, 1896." The healer started to write that down, then gaped for second, Cedric with him. "Could you repeat that please?" Lavi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man again. "August 14, 1896. Is there something weird about that?"

Cedric seemed to regain his wits before speaking. "Kind of, as today is August 20, 1996." He turned to the man next to him quickly. "Can I get a Healer's Oath from you that you won't speak of this to anyone?"

The man nodded quickly while sweating nervously as he swore to keep it a secret at cost of his magic, binding the oath into his very soul. He then spoke with a thin version of his calmness earlier. "Let me get you some potions to help speed his recover, one for now and the other for tomorrow morning. Is that all right?"

Cedric nodded, and the man left for a minute before bringing back to vials full of a translucent orange liquid. "Here you go. Hope you have a good day." With that, he left.

Cedric opened one of the vials before pinching Allen's nose to open his mouth. He then poured the so-called potion in, massaging his throat so it was sure to get down. There was no visible change in Allen, but Cedric just picked him up and headed back to the elevator, Kanda and Lavi in tow.

"Since I doubt you have anyplace to go, I'll take you to my place for the night. I'm sure my roommates won't mind, and we have more than enough room for you three."

Lavi just smiled and gave his thanks, nudging Kanda to do the same. "Thanks," he grunted out in his completely not manly prepubescent voice.

"It's a bit of a walk, but I'd rather not take a train or the underground with him like this. Its kind of scary if you're not used to it."

On the ground floor, they briefly stopped in a small room where a man Lavi could tell was Cedric's father was sitting on a bed awake. "Hey Dad," he greeted him. Amos looked up and pointed to Allen, who was still in his arms. "This is Allen, Lavi and Kanda. As you can tell, we have a bit of a problem here, so I'm afraid I can't stay longer. I'll see you when you get home in a couple days, okay?"

His father just looked at him speechless, so Cedric walked out that door and left the building through the side door, potion vial in his pocket.

The walk back was relatively quiet save for the bustle of the city. It was actually sort of scary for the two mini exorcists, though it made sense to them now as they realized everything was a century more advanced then they were used to. Their size didn't help matters much and it was hard to stay close enough to Cedric so they didn't get lost.

Eventually they slipped into a dinky pub that seemed ancient even by their standards, as it looked to have been built in the 16th century. When they reached the back of the pub they were standing in front of a brick wall which quickly rearranged itself and became an archway, though their numb brains barely noticed it.

Rather quickly they were standing in a shop of some kind and were going into the second floor where they were greeted by twin red-heads, though their hair was much more orange in color than Lavi's own.

"Cedric, mate!" one greeted. "I see you've picked someone up-" "-quite literally too, it seems." The other twin picked up the sentence half way and Cedric just nodded at them. "We'll see you in the morning lads-" "where you can explain all of this to us."

Again, Cedric nodded tiredly and pushed into a large room with two beds in it. It looked like only one was occupied. He put Allen down on the larger of the two beds, and then turned to the children in the entry way. "It looks like I'll have to share my bed with Allen for tonight. I hope you too are okay with sleeping together. I would switch with one of you, but I fear I would break the bed as it isn't nearly strong enough to hold my weight."

"It's okay." Lavi said tiredly. "We can share a bed."

Cedric smiled at them, and then handed them both large shirts. "You can sleep in these for tonight. I have some clothes I can change Allen into, but you guys are just too small."

After all of them changed with disregard to the fact that they were practically naked in front of someone they barely knew, they settled into their beds.

"Allen better get better soon." Lavi whispered into his pillow. Hearing it Kanda muttered back angrily. "Of course he will. This is the bean sprout we're talking about." Lavi just smiled and whispered "Thanks."

Hopefully things would be better in the morning.


End file.
